Episode 2-97
Somewhere in the high altitude near the Chaos Temple, Yuta is deep in thought. "This is hard, mother..." He feels that the people of Kalibloom are only using him for their own purposes, and even Asha is no exception, but then he happily thinks of Leez, someone who lept into battle to protect him without any pretensions. He then notices Kasak in his sura form in the distance. Siera speaks with Lutz and Asha in front of the assembled group, saying that there have been suspicious lightning occurring in the Aurora Forest near Rindhallow, but the magicians there are unable to investigate because of the large number of superior sura in the area. Lutz notes that the sura are mainly from the Ananta and Asura clans, but there are also Garuda and Yaksha suras as well. Asha wonders what happened to the Gandharva suras that she heard had gathered there, too, and Siera replies that they had all recently left, including the lowest inferior suras, probably for the oceans. Siera prepares to send all available magicians accompanied by Kasak to aid Rindhallow. Lutz, however, will be returning to Eloth instead, and Siera, as a priest of Kalibloom, can't leave his post, so Lutz asks Asha if she, as Yuta's sponsor, could take part in the mission as well, since the two of them would provide even more needed support and Kasak could continue to keep an eye on Yuta. Siera thinks to himself, it would be in her best interest to go because of the issues brewing up in Eloth regarding her involuntary homicides. But Asha doubts that Yuta would fight with her presence alone as motivation, surprising Lutz and Siera, and asks them to give her a little time to think about it, and since Yuta can fly, they could follow Kasak later. On Kasak's back (along with the magicians leaving for Rindhallow) is Claude, enclosed in a magic-inhibiting transport cage called the Prison of Silence. He protests being forced to return to Rindhallow when he still has so much to do in Kalibloom. Siera, who observed Claude doing only leisurely activities this whole time, smiles and says he would have plenty to do back at the Death Temple. Yuta arrives, and asks Kasak if he intends to use the Crescent Gate, since it would be more dangerous now than before. Kasak responds that he doesn't intend to use the gate, but was it because he developed to the next stage? Yuta is taken aback, then asks if he already knew the Taraka clan would be more dangerous now, and Kasak replies yes. He encountered Taraka within the gate on his way to Kalibloom. She stalled him to give Yuta more time to develop, which also resulted in Taraka becoming stronger. Yuta then asks if she let Kasak go once she knew he developed, and he replies no. He was in a rush and couldn't wait, so he killed her. He notes that she was weaker than he expected her to be from what his father had told him about her. But she would only resurrect anyway, so it didn't matter to him. Yuta is stunned; he recalls his mother telling him back in the Water Channel that she intended to continue to live and to not burden him any longer, and he cries. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Taksaka apparently told Kasak about Taraka before. The Taraka clan may have been among those who attacked the Ananta clan in D500, and Taksaka went to watch, so he may have seen her back then, when Kali was probably still King. 2-97 Asha.png|tired appearance 2-97 Prison of Silence.png|extra baggage 2-97 crying Yuta - square.png|shocking news References